Right Place, Right Time
by skulls-surround-suns
Summary: Annabeth wakes up in the hospital after almost getting hit by a car, only to find an unfamiliar face with black hair and green eyes pacing her hospital room. First reaction? Punch him.


**All rights to Riordan**

 **Right Place, Right Time**

The last thing Annabeth remembers before hitting the concrete was reading the words "How could I have ever been ashamed of loving Dante Quintana?" and a harsh shove from behind before blacking out to the slowly dimming sound of sirens.

She woke up, confused as of where she was. The lights above her were to bright and it did not smell like the lemon tree that grew outside the window of her room, but instead of disinfectants and cleaning supplies. She began to sit up and the squeaking caused by wet shoes on clean linoleum floors abruptly halted, a sound she hadn't even noticed until it had stopped. She propped herself up against the pillow behind her groaned when it brought a huge wave of nausea. She blinked several times to clear her blurry vision and observed her settings.

It was obviously a hospital room. She sat in a small bed in patient scrubs and coarse blankets. The floors shined like Disney on Ice and a pulled back curtain lay beside her. There were a few fake plants and fake flowers collecting dust on a counter next to a chair and a television on the far corner of the wall. The most interesting part of her observations happened to be the man popping her personal space bubble and putting his face up right next to hers.

This elicited a shriek from her, followed by her head banging on the wall behind her and another unsettling shade of nausea.

"Holy Shit, are you ok?" said the man. "Oh my God, I am so sorry! You're ok, right? 's all good right?"

Annabeth looked at the man. He didn't seem to be anyone that she knew. Is he a family member? No. Friend? No. Family friend? No. He didn't have the signature blond hair of the Chase family and he sure as hell was not Hazel, Piper or Thalia, her only three friends. He was tall, handsome( she had to give him that. Annabeth might not be interested in a relationship, but she could admit that he was attractive). He had windblown black hair that seemed like he had just rolled out of bed and decided to come see her at the hospital. He was very fit, but not extremely buff. Slim and lethe like a leopard. But the most fascinating part of the young man (he appeared to be about her age) were his eyes. They were deep emerald green, or maybe sea green. Sea green sounded about right. They were so deep and they had something in them too. Like a sparkle, like the spark before the fire catches.

But that was beside the point. Handsome or not, Annabeth didn't know him and didn't want a stranger to be pushed the nurses aid button.

"OK creep," she pointed at the man. "I just pressed the nurses aid button and someone will be in here any minute to get your soggy, pervy ass out of my hospital room!"

"Wait, wait, wait! You've got the wrong idea. You must have forgotte-"

Annabeth pulled the curtain closed. He pushed it back open.

"-n. I swear to God, I am not trying anything and-"

He leaned in closer to Annabeth. Closer than arm distance. Annabeth thought back to her self defence class at camp. She bent her fingers and opened her palm until it was flat. Then, using the heel of her palm, she pushed her hand upward, hitting the man square in the nose. Once she heard the telltale crack of his nose breaking, she pulled her hand away.

"Awww SHIT! Fucking God! What the hell!" he stumbled back. A nurse came into the room.

"Oh, thank god. Nurse, I don't know who this person is. I have never seen him before and I don't know what he is trying to do to me and-"

"Maam, maam." The nurse interupted. "Don't you remember?" At Annabeth's confused expression she continued. "This man saved you from a car. You were not paying attention while crossing the street and he pushed you out of the way of a speeding car."

" _What?"_

"This man saved your life."

"Um…"

At that point the guy decided to butt in.

"Yeah, what kind of _idiot_ reads while they cross the street?!"

" _Excuse me?!"_

"If I hadn't been there you could have died! You're too cute to die! You should know better. You couldn't put the damn book down and-"

"What I do isn't your problem!"

"Well obviously it is since I had to save your _life._ You're welcome for that by the way!"

"Oh, gee, _thanks._ Nurse can you take him away from my room? And I think I broke his nose-Not sorry for that- so you might want to bandage that up."

"Ok, sir. Why don't you follow me." The guy followed the nurse and Annabeth shot one last glare his way.

Annabeth huffed and crossed her arms. _OK, so maybe I was a little harsh. He did save my life after all. And he didn't do anything that creepy. It was nice of him to wait for me. And he said I was too cute to die. What's that supposed to mean. Whatever, I should probably apologise for breaking his nose though._

She sighed. Then she stood up from the bed and took the pulse monitor off her finger. She seemed all right, just a minor concussion. She grabbed her clothes and closed the door. She changed into jeans, a black shirt with an owl on it, a grey cardigan and grey converse. She tied her hair into a ponytail and set off to find the man that saved her.

On her way out of the room, the nurse from earlier stopped her. Before Annabeth had time to think up a story as of why she wasn't in her bed, the nurse smiled and said:

"It's ok. You are free to check out."

Annabeth smiled and nodded.

"And the man that saved you is in room 106 down the hall and to your right." The nurse winked.

Annabeth blushed. Before she could tell her thank you, the nurse had already disappeared down the opposite corridor.

Annabeth walked down the hall and stopped in front of the door with the number 106 on it. She lifted up her hand to knock, but it swung open before she could move her hand. The guy from earlier stood in front of her with wide eyes, clearly shocked to see her. He had a white bandage on his nose and an ice pack in his right hand.

"Uh, hi." Annabeth raised her hand in an awkward wave. "I uh, came to apologise. For um, fighting with you and for uh, punching you. I'm sorry."

The guy rubbed the back of his neck. "That's ok. I'm sorry too, for startling you and for not explaining myself earlier. I'm Percy by the way."

"Percy," Annabeth repeated."I'm Annabeth." She said, holding out her hand. Percy shook it with his free hand.

"Thanks for pushing me out of the way of the car. I am sorry for thinking you were a perv earlier. I have just read about guys who go to hospitals looking for girls that have gotten into accidents and then try to convince them that they are a fiance or a boyfriend that they have forgotten."

"No, um, it's...ok. I know that this might be the completely wrong time to ask this, but, uh," Percy looked at the floor and tugged on the rim of his blue t-shirt. "Do you want to get coffee some time?"

Annabeth stared at him. His face slowly grew redder and redder underneath the harsh lights until he looked like a raspberry with raven hair. She bit her tongue until she couldn't hold it in any longer. She started to giggle, until she broke out into a full out laugh, every once in a while snorting as she slapped her knee.

"Hey!" Percy whined. "It was a legitimate question."

Annabeth poked him. "Yes, I'll go to coffee with you, but yeah, that was at the completely wrong time, you dork."

Percy fake scowled at her and then broke into a grin and stuck out his tongue. "As long as you're not reading through that too."

Annabeth elbowed him. She didn't know why, but for some reason, some undescribable reason, Annabeth had the feeling she would be seeing a lot more of Percy.

 **A/N: This is based off a prompt I got off of tumblr the "hey thanks for literally saving my life by pushing me out of the way of a that car, but now you're yelling at me bc i was reading and walking and you said I'm too cute to die"au and I just had to write it with Percy and Annabeth because it just sounded like it fit them so well. This is my first Percabeth story and I am super excited. Please, fave, follow, or review! And tell me what to do next in my other story** **Live a Little** **because I am having serious writers block!**

 **~skulls_surround_suns**


End file.
